Sky Studios: Ancient Academy
Sky Studios: Ancient Academy is an app by Sky Studios. Description The LMMCU, an ancient place where people came to study whatever they had hoped for in their future. Thousands of years ago, it was harshly forgotten about, but maybe, just maybe, it could be rediscovered... Characters Story Mode Characters More characters will be added soon! Non-Playable Characters: * The Headmaster's Ghost * Lykoi * 2by3 Level 1 * Sky (Starter Character) * Miles Level 2 * GameTime * Florence Ingrid Level 3 * Trigger * Dave E. Venderman Level 4 * Mr. Scienceton Level 5 * Pixel Level 6 * BriinE * Tyro Costumes Sky * Press Start Sky * Light Skyagami Trigger * Galaxy Adventures Trigger * Miner Trigger Quests and Dialogue Story Mode Quests Sky Studios: Ancient Academy/Story Quests #1 Buildings * Academy (Cost: Free) (Produces 50 coins and 100 XP per hour.) * Sky's Dorm (Cost: 100 Coins) (Unlocks Sky, Produces 5 coins and 1 XP every 5 seconds.) * Miles' Dorm (Cost: 100 Coins) (Unlocks Miles, produces 10 coins and 2 XP every 10 seconds.) * Writer's Room (Cost: 500 Coins) ( Produces 55 coins and 200 XP per hour.) * Merch Creation Shop (Cost: 5,000 Coins) (Produces 500 coins and 500 XP every 5 hours.) * Game Library (Cost: 7,000 Coins) (Unlocks GameTime, Produces 700 coins and 600 XP every 3 hours.) * Stoneball Field (Cost: 60 Projects) (Unlocks Florence Ingrid, Produces 1,000 coins and 500 XP every hour) * Morphing Machinery Room (Cost:10,000 Coins) (Unlocks Trigger, Produces 500 coins and 250 XP every 2 hours.) * Shadow Trojan Horse ( Cost: 30,000 Coins) (Unlocks Dave E. Venderman.) * Meme Science Lab (Cost: 20,000 Coins) (Unlocks Mr. Scienceton, Produces 700 coins and 200 XP every hour and a half.) * LMMCU Nightclub (Cost: 25,000 Coins) (Unlocks Pixel, Produces 600 coins, 250 XP, and some sick beatz every 2 hours.) * Trailer Premier Theater (Cost: 30,000 Coins) (Produces 800 coins per hour.) * Sword Fighting Practice Zone (Cost: 25,000 Coins) (Unlocks BriinE, Produces 700 coins per hour.) * Banning Center (Cost: 100 Projects) (Unlocks Tyro, Produces 1,500 coins per hour.) Decorations * Bush (100 Coins) * Tree (100 Coins) * Road (Free) * Newspaper Rack (20,000 Coins) * Press Start Billboard (5 Projects) * Bench (200 Coins) * Stack of Video Games (500 Coins) * Trash Can (500 Coins) * Ancient Academy Gate (1,000 Coins) * Stone Walls (50 Coins) * Dirt Path (Free) * River (Free) Cutscenes # "Discovery": # "Lykoi Invasion!": Collections TBA Levels TBA Enemies TBA Bosses TBA CYOA Questlines TBA Character Requirements TBA Adventure Locations TBA Character Tasks Sky * Make a Bunch of Alternate Accounts (30 minutes. 100 coins and 15 XP.) * Listen to Edgy Music (1 hour. 200 coins and 30 XP) Trigger * Talk Like a Pirate (1 minute. Rewards: 5 coins and 5 XP) (Animated) * Make a Batch of Macaron-I (15 minutes. Rewards: 50 coins and 8 XP) * Obsess Over G-Mod (30 minutes. Rewards: 100 coins and 15 XP.) (Game Library required) * Make a Blog Post and then Reply to it ( 1 hour. Rewards: 200 coins and 30 XP.) * Hunt For Norphers (1 hour. Rewards: 200 coins and 30 XP.) (Animated) * Purposely Marph Morphers (2 hours. Rewards: 400 coins and 60 XP) (Morphing Machinery Room required) * Dance Like Everybody is Watching (2 hours and 30 minutes. Rewards: 450 coins and 80 XP) (LMMCU Nightclub required) * Go Spelunking (4 hours. 800 coins and 120 XP) (Venturian Railway System required) (Animated) * Start an Online WWIII (4 hours. Rewards: 800 coins and 120 XP) (Bench required) (Animated) * Make a New Generation of Morphers (8 hours. Rewards: 1,600 coins and 240 XP) * Write an Issue of Triggerzine (8 hours. Rewards: 1,600 coins and 240 XP) (Writer's Room required) * Repeatedly Lose to Florence in Stoneball (12 hours. Rewards: 4,800 coins and 720 XP) (Stoneball Field and Florence Ingrid required) (Animated) * Stay Up All Day Updating "Completely Brainless Idiot City" ( 24 hours. Rewards: 4,800 coins and 720 XP) (Updating Lab Required) Pixel * Browse Electronica Records (30 minutes. Rewards: 100 coins and 15 XP) (2by3's Record Shop required) * Invade Candy Stashes (1 hour. Rewards: 200 coins and 30 XP) * Test Out Strobe Lights (3 hours. Rewards: 600 coins and 90 XP) (LMMCU Nightclub required) * Blow Up the Amplifiers (4 hours. Rewards: 800 coins and 120 XP) (LMMCU Nightclub required) * Blare His Boombox (6 hours. Rewards: 1,200 coins and 160 XP) (Animated) * Overprice Dance Floor Tickets (8 hours. Rewards: 1,600 coins and 240 XP) (LMMCU Nightclub required) * Work on the Pixelated Cinematic Universe (8 hours. Rewards: 1,600 and 240 XP) * Kidnap Pokemon (12 hours. Rewards: 2,400 coins and 320 XP) (Animated) * Film a Season of Hardcore (24 hours. Rewards: 4,800 coins and 720 XP) (Filming Studio required) Loading Lines * "Loading screens are fun too, guys! Guys...?" * "I have a history of ripping off my shirt violently." * "WARNING: Do Not Attempt to Enter the Ancient Academy." * "A Whole New Wiki is overrated, anyways! Guys, where are you going?" * "Sky Studios: Ancient Academy 3 Confirmed." * "I'ma let you finish loading, but...." * "Can you save my Heavydirtyloadingscreen for me?" * "Hey, this isn't a rip-off GameTime's A Whole New Wiki! Its not! I said its not!" * "Trigger, please stop killing Norphers on academy grounds." * "Please don't let this game load, it'll ruin your lif-" * "How about that airplane food?" Create Your Own Character TBA Category:Sky Studios Category:Apps Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Games Category:E-Rated Games Category:Town Builders Category:13+ Category:Sky Studios: Ancient Academy Category:Town Building Games